


悖论·习惯使然

by guazijun



Series: 悖论 [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, 伪发情, 但没看正篇没影响, 微DV, 是番外, 补魔梗
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 05:25:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18462377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guazijun/pseuds/guazijun
Summary: 那张四个人扒模型的对比图一出来我整个人都不好了最细的腰腿最翘的臀……我跑不动剧情了我要冲V！





	悖论·习惯使然

**Author's Note:**

> 那张四个人扒模型的对比图一出来我整个人都不好了  
> 最细的腰腿最翘的臀……我跑不动剧情了我要冲V！

当那种感觉毫无征兆的攀上脊背时，V是迷茫的，他难以置信的看着自己发抖的指尖，然后眼睛里的迷茫几乎变成了惶恐。  
作为被阎魔刀强行分离出来的个体，在种族这个层面他是纯粹人类，但却需要魔力维持自身的存在。人类的肉体当然没有办法自行产生魔力，如果没有外部的供给，魔力耗尽的同时他也将随之破碎崩裂。但是V已经很久没有体会过这种感觉了，久到他甚至忘了自己身上还有这么档子事。究其缘由，大概或者说就是因为他的小男朋友把他喂得太好了。  
获取魔力的方式有很多种，格调高一点的有各种魔力转化的法术、仪式还有带有特性的道具，而更原始而直接的方法则是直接摄取含有魔力的存在，比如血肉——比如精液。  
他从来没有刻意的用性交从尼禄那里获取魔力，这会让他们之间的碰触带上交易的味道，而V和尼禄都不喜欢这种感觉。但年轻人总是热情洋溢且精力充沛，这间接让V一直维持着良好的魔力水平，有时候甚至会因为超出负荷而发起低烧。  
但是现在，尼禄因为妮可突发奇想的材料收集之旅被打包拖走了数周有余，而自己又因为几个有些麻烦的委托消耗了预计之上的魔力。如果他能更早重视身体的一些异常，比如越来越容易饥饿和感到寒冷，那么或许还有弥补的方法。但就像之前说的，V已经太久没有遇到这种情况了，以至于他给自己加了三件外套和三倍的糖分摄取也没往那方面去想，而最终的结果，就是平日的疏忽终于化作麻烦敲响了他的房门。  
仅仅是轻微的魔力不足其实造不成什么威胁，当初在战斗一场接着一场的情况下他都坚持了一个多月，如今控制一下魔力的使用他能维持更久。况且获取魔力的方法有那么多种，现在这间事务所里就有两个强大的半魔，只需要一点点血液，就能帮他脱离窘境——理论上是这样的。  
但是，似乎因为在太过长久的时间里将性这种方式作为魔力的来源，他的身体对获取魔力这件事的理解产生了微妙的偏差，说得更具体一点，就是将对魔力的渴求……体现为了对性爱的渴求。  
轻微的酥麻感从尾骨附近向四周扩散，V将手背贴上额头，发现那里已经渗出了细密的汗珠。  
哈，这可不太妙。  
不过亡羊补牢，还算为时不晚。  
V用手杖撑起有些发软的身体，深呼吸将神态维持到正常状态，嘴角勾起常日里那抹意味不明的冷笑，然后开始思考要去找谁解决当下的问题。没有人比他更了解那两个人的洞察力，而V显然不愿意被任何一个人发现自己当下的状态。不过紧急状况下若想保全大半必然要做出一些取舍，在情况往更糟糕的方向发展之前，V打开门走出了自己的房间。  
不管哪一个都行，只要几滴鲜红的液体，就能让自己摆脱这不应出现的欲望之沼。V看了一眼窗外，明媚的阳光将窗框镀上了一层金边，一般这个时候但丁会在事务所的各处闲逛，而另一个自身大多在藏书室或楼下的沙发上看书。从效率上讲，最优方案应该是先下楼然后绕去厨房再……  
‘啊——！’  
正当V在心里规划着搜索路线时，一个不合时宜的声音从深处的房间传来，将V的身体钉在了原处。  
那是他再熟悉不过声音，虽然几乎不可能以这种音调出现，但它毕竟曾陪伴了自己几十年，连心存侥幸的余地都没有。不管但丁到底是用什么方法让维吉尔发出这种声音的，很显然现在不是个去敲敲门然后‘嗨能不能分我一点魔力’的好时机。  
V几乎是倒退着回到了自己的房间，消瘦的躯体贴着门板滑下，在越来越强的躁动感中，他绝望的闭上了眼睛。

 

快速升高的体温让意识开始模糊，股间传来湿粘的感觉，现在这个状态已经不可能再到外面去了。V按着小腹缩成一团，他小心的控制着呼吸，竭尽全力压制体内的躁动。酥麻感从尾骨开始，沿着脊椎向上扩入四肢百骸，一阵接着一阵，浪潮般的洗礼着感官。  
V小声的呜咽了一声，他仰起头来吐出被体温烧的灼热的气体，睁开眼睛发现视线已被泪水模糊。  
或许冷水能让我感觉好点。  
这么想着，他挣扎着爬起来，把自己的身体拖向那间小小的浴室。  
自从天气转冷，这里的使用频率急速下降。在夏天还未过去的时候，为了解决稍一活动就会弄得浑身黏糊糊的不快感，大部分时间他们会直接在浴室里开始，以至于V现在一看到那个洗手台，就能回想起自己是用什么样的角度抬起腿，方便尼禄在镜子前进入自己——  
尼禄。  
在这个名字从脑海中出现的瞬间，一股强烈的空虚感袭击了V的脊背，过去的记忆在身体中流窜，他的膝盖直接砸到了地上。  
“Dam——……！”他差点破口而出尼禄的日常用语。  
到浴室去无疑是他今天做的所有决定中最不明智的那个，但是他已经没有机会后悔了。V开始不由自主的回想起那些画面，在浴缸里主动跨坐在尼禄的腰上，又或是被按在墙角的喷头下，那么炙热的东西缓慢而坚定的撑开自己的身体，一点点进入，直到将所有的空隙都塞到满涨。通常尼禄忍不到等自己完全适应，在短暂的亲吻后对方就会开始动他的腰。一开始大多会感到不安或疼痛，自己可能会叫出声来，又或者是发出虚弱的呻吟，但很快自己就能适应并开始享受这个节奏，张开双腿让猛烈的撞击和快感将思维和内脏都搅的一团糟。在最后尼禄会将那些含有魔力的液体灌入自己身体深处，而自己也将在双重意义上的满溢感中达到高潮。  
“嗯……”  
V死死咬住嘴唇，记忆中的快感和现实里的空虚交替闪现，在短时间内将对欲望的渴望推向了难以控制的地步。他无助的扭动着身体，发情的猫一般在地板上翻滚。他已经完全硬起来了，后方那个渴望被填满却始终无法得到满足的地方正一下下的抽痛。  
我快疯了。  
当这个念头闪过脑海时，V终于无法克制的将手伸向了下身。他已经很久没给自己做过这个了，事实上他可能更熟悉取悦尼禄的方法，但现在他只有自己，他只能尝试着安抚躁动不安的身体。  
纤细的手指握上硬挺的柱身，他回想着尼禄对待自己的方式活动着手指，电流般的快感穿过了全身。V小声喘息着，逐渐加快手上的速度，那里已经被从顶端淌出来的液体浸的湿润，完全不需要额外的润滑。但仅仅如此还是不够，体内更强烈也更恐怖的空虚感依旧没有得到缓解，V犹豫了一下，咬了咬嘴唇，最终还是将手指伸向了后方。  
在情欲的感染下，那个本不该作为入口使用的地方已经做好了准备，在指尖没入的瞬间就抽搐了起来，热情的收缩着将他的手指含入。  
每次尼禄碰这里的时候也是这样的么？一抹不同于情欲的红色染上了V的脸颊。  
他没费什么力气就放入了一根手指，紧接着挤入了第二根，他试着动了动，手指感受到的阻力令人不安，但他还是尝试着开始抽插。  
“——！”  
一声又一声的呻吟被V咬着牙咽回喉咙里，这有点疼，和记忆中的感觉不太一样。他摸索到了自己前列腺所在的位置，轻轻抚弄，随之而来的快感让他的身体直接弹了起来，但还是与记忆有所偏差。V掐上自己早已硬挺的乳尖，回想着尼禄的方式抚摸着自己的身体，但始终找不到他所渴求的那种让人脚尖都要蜷起来的酥麻感。莫名的焦躁让V的动作不由自主的粗暴了起来，他甚至不在乎弄伤自己，只是拼命的回想尼禄是怎么用一根手指就让自己达到高潮的。  
“尼禄——！啊……”  
V打开腿用手指快速的抽插着自己，他一遍一遍的叫出那个名字，每一次都感觉像是有电光在大脑中闪过。在对体内敏感点的反复刺激下，他终于达到了高潮。纤细的身体弓一般的绷紧，又猛的砸回了地上。V瘫软在地上，胸膛剧烈起伏。高潮过后的短暂麻木期让他得以喘息，但他明白，如果没有从源头上解决问题，直到他把自己操到昏过去前都得不到真正的休息。燥动感又若隐若现的在身体深处探出了头来，V将手背放到眼睛上，感觉自己的眼眶有点发热。  
他快要被欲火焚尽，而能解救他的人却不知身在何处。  
所以，你为什么不在这里？  
有点恼怒，有点委屈。V知道这是在迁怒，但是——  
你为什么不在？ 

 

尼禄今天心情很好，好到想要蹦起来。像这种顺利又不失刺激的任务，他还可以再来一百份。虽然报酬少的可怜，但妮可那一连串新开发的武器以后都可以给自己打折，总的来说也不算太亏。  
这次的旅程很长，而本来还会更长，但托一切顺利的福，材料爆仓的妮可提前开启了回程之旅。  
自己不是那种喜欢黏糊糊的类型，但是许久不见……嗯。想到这里尼禄不好意思的摸了下鼻子。自己确实挺想听那低沉但柔和的嗓音所念出的晦涩诗句。  
事务所的一楼没人，于是尼禄步伐轻快的直接上了二楼，他在熟悉的房门前站定，抬起手来正打算敲门却又停住了。离开了这么久，恋人相见必然免不了那什么一下，自己是不是应该先去和但丁他们打声招呼什么的，毕竟再有机会见面估计要等明天早上了。  
就在尼禄犹豫的片刻，面前的房门自己开了。  
嗨，真巧，我正打算敲门呢。  
正当尼禄打算这么说的时候，半开的门缝里伸出一柄银色的手杖，一把勾上他的脖子，直接把他拖进了门里。  
在彻底消失于房门之外前，尼禄想到了不久之前那个每一步都暗藏杀机的废墟，一不小心就会被触手拖入墙缝碾碎，虽然自己一次都没有中招，但那些卡在缝隙里的骸骨们，在生前的最后一刻大抵都是自己现在的感觉吧。

 

“Wow——……”尼禄被摁在墙上，他双手环抱住自己的恋人，灰蓝的眼睛里全是迷茫，“我回来的……还挺是时候？”  
怀里的躯体软的几乎无法自行站立，不论是过高的体温还是难耐的颤抖又或是压抑在喉咙深处的喘息，满满的都是情欲的气息。如果说只是因为正好赶上对方在自慰的话，这状态实在有点过头了，他能感觉到的异常也就是V的魔力有些偏弱，但跟这件事大概没什么关系，所以剩下的可能性也就是但丁又搞了什么麻烦——  
“啧——！”  
正当尼禄胡思乱想的时候，他怀里的人狠狠的咂了下舌，抬手以要捏碎尼禄骨头的气势掐住他的下巴，总是从容不迫的深绿色瞳孔里如今蒙着一层泪水，里面满是恼怒，还有……委屈？  
“OK。”  
尼禄转身把V按到了墙上，顺着对方的力度吻上了那双饱满而柔软的唇。虽然他现在满心疑惑，但看来一切都要等把眼前这个主动的前所未见的人喂饱了再说。  
在嘴唇相触的瞬间对方就急不可耐的张开了嘴，尼禄从善如流的将舌尖探过去，却在下一秒疼的叫出了声来。  
“嗨！”他被咬了，咬的还挺狠，血腥的味道瞬间溢满了口腔。尼禄觉得自己特别委屈，明明是你主动张开嘴的啊？  
他开口想要抱怨，没想到V先追过来封住了他的嘴唇，对方先是伸出舌尖舔掉他唇上的一点血迹，然后捉住了他受伤的舌头，追逐着纠缠着，吸血蝙蝠一样一点点的舔舐着从伤口溢出来血液。  
一点点的疼痛夹杂着酥痒刺激着尼禄的脑神经，他本来还因为太过突然的热情而有些迷茫没有进入状态，而现在，他只觉得一股热流直接窜向了自己的小腹。  
“V。”  
尼禄沉下声音呼唤恋人名字，而对方回应他的则是一连串细碎的呜咽，于是他更加用力的抱紧了消瘦的身体，伸手扶住对方的后脑，将自己的角色从被掠夺变成了掠夺。  
“尼禄……”  
在肺里的空气被彻底榨干前，V昂起头哑着嗓子开口。就像不久之前他无数次呼唤的那样，而这一次他的呼唤终于有了回应。  
“怎么？”尼禄一边询问一边将吻落到了v的颈窝，他把手探进了对方敞开的衣襟，没费什么力气就脱掉了挂在V身上的外套，还有裤子也是，早已是堪堪钩在臀边的状态，尼禄只是用手指轻轻一推，它就顺着重力滑落到了地上。  
“进来……”V知道自己的声音已经抖得不成样子了，但他无法控制自己。虽然血液的获取多少缓解了一些躁动，但魔力的吸收还需要一些时间，而此时体内积压已久的欲望正在咆哮着想要找到宣泄的出口。  
“你已经准备过自己了？”  
尼禄的手指划过V的脊柱，探入臀丘间那到令人遐想的缝隙中，那里面果然已经糯湿一片，入口处的肌肉也柔软湿滑，一颤一颤的像是在渴求着抚慰。尼禄将两根手指埋进去，然后试探性的分开了一点转了个圈。  
V猛地闭上眼睛后脑勺咚的磕上了身后的墙壁。  
这不公平。  
V愤恨的想，凭什么他快把自己操死了都找不到感觉，这个人动一下手指就能让自己整个灵魂都要飞出体外。  
“呃……还不行啊，这里。”尼禄有些为难。  
“？？？”  
“现在直接进去你会受伤的。”尼禄看的出V已经在忍耐力极限的边缘摇摇欲坠了，而他的欲望也已跃跃欲试了很久，但这毕竟是人类脆弱的身体，不能像隔壁那样把血流成河当成日常的情趣，“去床上吧，我来帮你。”  
V瞪圆了眼睛，他已经了忍耐了这么久，被欲望折磨的快要死掉，而当能解救他的人终于回到了身边，他居然跟他说——不行？他的身体本以为尼禄会像发情的野兽一样把自己按在墙上，狠狠的进入然后射满他的肠腔，他才不管什么受伤不受伤，他只希望对方能把自己干的尖叫到失声。但对方这个冷静的反应……在现在的V看来，这已经冷静的近乎于性冷淡了。  
“听话。求你了？”  
尼禄安慰般的摸了摸被汗水浸湿的黑发，然后朝V张开了手臂。对方红着眼眶抿紧了嘴唇，最终还是理智占了上风，伸手环住了尼禄的脖子。  
当V把头靠进尼禄颈窝里时，他闻到对方身上有股柔软剂混合着沐浴露的气味，这可不像在恶魔堆里上下翻飞了好几个星期后该有的味道。V把鼻尖埋进去又嗅了嗅，确定不是自己被热度烧糊了脑子产生的幻觉，强烈的疑惑让他在意识迷离间还能向对方投去迷茫的颜色。  
“呃……我、我想回来先给你个拥抱，但你估计不会喜欢恶魔粘液的味道，所以路上先找地方洗了个澡。”尼禄小声解释，视线飘向一边，在这种时候他反倒羞红了脸。  
“……”V小声的笑了出来，感觉自己理智又回来了一些。这个孩子总是这样，在意外的地方冲动又在意外的地方冷静，在意外的地方粗枝大叶又在意外的地方心思细腻，看似单纯好懂，但又让人难以捉摸。但即便没法将他完全看透，在他身边时自己会感到安心，这一点是肯定的。  
这么想着，V伸出舌尖舔了下尼禄的颈侧。  
而尼禄的手抖了一下，差点把怀里的人给扔出去。

 

把身下的人压进床垫里，尼禄一边在对方的额头与脸颊落下细碎的亲吻，一边从脖颈开始用手掌缓慢的向下抚摸。和这具新生肉体柔软的皮肤不同，尼禄的掌心覆着一层薄茧，在划过皮肤时带起一阵阵的刺痒。  
V急促的喘息着，抬起腰摩擦尼禄的下体，而对方把他按了回去。V不满的小声哼鸣，而尼禄回应了他更加温柔的亲吻。  
尼禄的手最终停留在V屈起的膝盖上，他将它们向两边推开，露出两腿之间最隐秘的地方。V的整个大腿根都湿透了，没有纹身遮盖的皮肤泛着好看的粉色，在冰凉空气的撩拨下微微颤抖。  
尼禄的动作顿了一下，他深呼吸告诫体内跃跃欲试的本能滚回去，然后低头亲吻上V膝盖的里侧。舔舐着啃咬着，在大腿内侧白的近乎透明的皮肤上留下一连串红痕，最终停留在了最底端的那个位置。他能感觉到V在紧张，每当他的呼吸喷到对方皮肤上时，那久久得不到满足忍的可怜兮兮的穴口都会颤抖着收缩一下。尼禄尝试着舔了一下那里，V慌乱的呻吟了一声，扭动着身体想要离开，而尼禄拉住他的大腿把他拖了回来。  
“尼禄、别！”虽然不是第一次了，但他确实习惯不了这个。  
骨节分明的手指埋入了银灰色的短发里，V试图把对方的脑袋推开，却意外的被捉住了。  
“如果你想提前准备好自己，至少要做到这样。”  
尼禄将纤细的手指含进嘴里舔湿，在尖削的指尖留下一个浅浅的齿痕，然后捉着V的手指缓缓进入了V自己的身体。  
“尼禄！”V小声惊叫，一半是因为疼痛，一半是因为羞耻。  
他感觉到接着尼禄把他的手指也塞进来了，他本以为那里已经足够柔软了，但吞进这么多依旧让他脊背僵硬。  
“你需要再放松一点。”  
尼禄引着V去摸索他自己的身体，那里面确实已经足够湿软，通常他们要做过一次才能达到现在的状态，只是入口处的扩张还不够充分。V在他怀里扭动着挣扎，发出哭泣般的呻吟，尼禄用体重压着他，另一只手将两人的下体并到一起摩擦。  
等到那里终于放松到尼禄可以进去的程度，V看起来已经像是快要死了，他仰着头大口的喘着粗气，遍布皮肤的纹身也遮不住一阵阵的红潮，而这才不过刚刚开始。  
V被尼禄捉着两手的食指，用指尖勾住自己被搅弄的深红的软肉缓缓向两边拉开。他感到自己身体的入口被彻底打开了，粉红的肠肉被空气刺激的抖动，而尼禄正在看着这一切。V咬着嘴唇，脸颊一阵阵的发烫，在性这方面他确实没有常人那么多顾忌，但也不代表他已经彻底丧失了羞耻心。  
好在尼禄并非有意折磨他，低头在他的膝盖上又吻了一下，然后就压了上来。  
当那炙热的温度抵住自己时，V连呼吸都停止了，那些关于快感的记忆再次掠过脑海，他的臀部甚至擅自摆动了起来，想要尽快将那温度吞入体内。尼禄并没有让V等太久，他攥住小巧的胯骨，一口气顶进了深处。  
“——！！！”  
V张开嘴无声的尖叫，手指和床单紧紧的搅在一起，消瘦的身体弹开又缩起，被进入快感太过强烈，他几乎有些承受不住。尼禄的顶端在他身体的最深处碰了一下，然后快速退出，又狠狠的进入。V整个人都在发抖，他的呻吟声近乎于哭泣，体内的空虚被填满的满足感与内脏被搅动异样感像两个争锋不让的浪尖，将他混沌的意识扬起来抛来抛去。  
“啊啊……尼、尼禄……”  
V整个人都陷在垫子里，身体被撞的一晃一晃的，他在喘息的间隙呼唤着尼禄名字，摸索着够到对方的肩膀，小心的攥紧了他的外套。  
尼禄扭头看看勾着自己衣服的指尖，默默的叹了口气，已经过去这么久了，V对主动碰触他人这件事还是保持着拘谨。他立起身子甩掉上身的衣服，然后把V抱进怀里，抓着他的手放到了自己的后背上。  
得到了许可的手指瞬间抓紧结实的脊背，像是在发泄自己的不满与不安一般，指尖狠狠的下陷，直到撕开皮肉。  
“操！”尼禄疼的骂出了声，他能感到从伤口冒出来的血已经顺着脊背流到了后腰，但对他体内恶魔的血统而言，血腥和怀中的躯体一样可以引起他的亢奋。  
他扭过头和V交换了一个夹杂着啃噬与撕咬的亲吻，手指用力到几乎在柔软的臀肉上留下青紫的痕迹，弓起腰把V的呻吟都撞得零落断碎。  
V觉得自己的意识都快被顶出去了，粗大的茎体挤压着他脆弱又敏感的前列腺，轻微的抽动与厮磨都能引起让他脚尖蜷紧的快感，更别提顶端碾过时的战栗。这场性爱没有太多技巧可言，更多的是最原始的欲望的发泄，但却正好能满足他饥渴已久的身体。  
体内的撞击越来越快，V听见尼禄的喉咙里传来低沉而压抑的咕噜声，知道这是对方高潮前兆，于是他紧紧搂住对方的肩膀，然后在最深也是最重的一次撞击中将意识抛入一片炫白。  
V陷在枕头里，茫然的看着天花板，他可能昏过去了一段时间，也可能只是短暂的失神。高潮的余韵涟漪般的在他的体内散开，无力却又舒适。射入体内的精液带着恶魔的魔力，他能感到它们在身体里流过的轨迹，这感觉让V整个腹腔里的内脏都抽搐了起来。他小声的呻吟着，蜷缩着身体在被褥间翻滚，就像只刚被受精的母猫。  
感到有人帮他拨开了黏在脸上的发丝，V低下头，看到尼禄正垂着眼睛看着他。青年歪着头，像是在思考什么一般的眨着眼睛，然后点头嗯了一声，探过身子亲吻了他的额头。  
“怎么了？”V一脸迷茫。  
“是这样的。”尼禄一边在他的颈窝磨蹭一边说，“刚才我的欲望告诉我这还不是结束，而我的理智跟我说今天应该让你休息了。”  
“……”V缓缓的睁大了眼睛。  
“然后我跟理智说去你妈的滚蛋。”  
“等、！尼禄？！”  
“没关系，这次我会慢一点的。”  
V觉得不是这个问题。

 

“嗯……尼禄……别再……不……”  
V跪在床上，他的脸整个埋在枕头里，连呻吟都变得模糊。被欲望折磨了太久的身体已经承受不了更多，但他既然已经成功挑起了一个年轻半魔的欲火，又怎么可能这么快就全身而退。  
尼禄握着V的腰部，缓慢的在他的体内进出，最激烈也最急切的欲望已经宣泄了出去，这让他这次有了不少余裕。手掌下的躯体纤细而单薄，从这个角度看过去，腰细的惊人，仿佛一折即断。虽说如此，顶在自己小腹上的臀部却意外的浑圆挺翘，尼禄捏了捏那质感良好的软肉，觉得大概V全身的脂肪都集中在这里了。他一直很喜欢这个姿势，将两个臀瓣完全纳入手掌之中，揉捏着向两边分开，露出正在被自己进入的地方。  
被完全撑开的入口已经承受了太多的折磨，现在正一颤一颤的收缩着，艰难的吞吐着侵入体内的巨物。当尼禄向外抽出时，绞紧他下体的肠肉也随之被带着外翻，粉红的颜色裸露在空气中可怜的抽动着，尼禄伸手戳了一下，V的身体迅速的垮了下去。尼禄笑着把他捞回来，安慰般的抚摸着骨骼嶙峋的背脊，然后继续在他的敏感点上摩擦，享受着紧致的包裹与恰到好处的收紧带来的快感。  
V紧紧抱住怀里的枕头，汗水将布料打湿了大片。缓慢的节奏将每一个细节无限放大，他现在甚至能清楚的感觉到尼禄的形状，感觉到尼禄是怎么一点点撑开他的体内，而鼓起的龟头又是如何刮擦着他敏感的肠壁。V擅长忍耐疼痛，他应付的来那些仿佛要将内脏搅碎的激烈冲撞，却承受不了这菌丝般缠住每个细胞的绵长快感，这姿势和这感觉都让他感到很无助，虽然没有和尼禄说过，但其实他更希望做爱的时候能被紧紧拥抱。  
V摸索着将手向后方伸出，尼禄捏了下他的指尖，然后握住V的手把他拉起来坐到了自己身上。  
“你还是更喜欢这种姿势哈？”  
V闭着眼睛艰难的喘息着，他摇摇头，紧接着又点了点头。他现在正坐在尼禄的怀里，他的身体本已容纳不下更多，却因为姿势的缘故被进入到了前所未有的深度。内里被搅动的感觉让他快要哭出来了，但能靠在对方的胸膛上，又让他安心了不少。  
尼禄的手在怀中人单薄的腹部与胸膛上游移着，他捏住在白色的皮肤与黑色的纹身间鲜红的显眼又诱人的乳尖，突然想起来今天好像一直没怎么照顾这里。他用手指夹住因充血而变得坚硬的尖端，捏紧扯起，随即获得了紧致的收缩按摩和带着哭腔的哀鸣。  
“尼禄——！”  
V真的已经到极限了，他大腿和小腹的肌肉都在抽搐，他的身体已经承受了太多，以至于连快感都要变成一种折磨。他的额头在尼禄的颈窝里磨蹭着，抬起头看向对方的眼睛，他知道这种举动反而更容易激起对方欲望，但一片混沌的大脑让他现在只能做出最本能的反应。  
“尼禄……”  
深埋在自己体内的器官果不其然的又涨大了一点，V近乎绝望的闭上眼睛。  
“好吧……”然后他听见尼禄叹息着说，“但以后我会补回来的。”  
在V理解那是什么之前，尼禄握住他的腰开始了快速的冲撞，随即再一次射进了他体内。

 

“你不打算解释一下么？”尼禄蹲在床边上，拨弄着V凌乱的额发。  
“……”V已经连说话的力气都没有了，他的往后缩了一下，把脸埋进了枕头里。  
“好吧好吧……”  
今天的V真的很奇怪，不论是刚回来时的那个状态，还是这么快就达到极限，要知道和平时比两次已经是最低值了。但是他看起来真的很需要休息，所以尼禄决定把这些疑问放到日后再说。  
他起身打算去趟浴室，却被床上的人勾住了手指。  
“你和这张床都需要好好收拾一下，我猜你应该不想睡在黏糊糊的床单里？”  
V没有回话，但却默默的加大了力气。  
“哈——”尼禄认命般的叹了口气，伸手把V抱进了怀里，“还好我还有其他手可以用。”说着他张开了背后的魔手。  
彻底失去了力气的身体软软的靠在他怀里，尼禄低头看着V，从颈侧到小腹，虽然现在大多被纹身的颜色覆盖着，但一旦对方召唤使魔，这具躯体上一定满是情欲的痕迹。  
好吧，这次该让欲望滚蛋了。这么想着，尼禄抱起V走向了浴室。

 

 

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 心满意足【咽气儿】


End file.
